A Painting's Demise
A Painting's Demise is one of the two endings introduced in Ib v1.04, with the other ending being Welcome to the World of Guertena. Guide When Garry becomes insane after failing the Doll Room, Ib will need to go inside the room. The room appears to be filled with bunnies through Ib's perspective. Garry can be seen talking to a bunny. After Garry makes a few statements, Ib then has to choose how to respond to him. To get this ending, Ib will have to stare back, as calling his name will get the Welcome to the World of Guertena ending; and choosing "......" will do nothing. Mary will then say that she'll go with Ib, but Ib initially will not respond before telling Mary that she can go alone. From this point on, Mary becomes the controllable character. Mary must travel back to where she came from and head to the place with the headless statue. Mary will then ask the statue to move. The statue will obey her and let her through. Mary will then travel down the stairs back to the reception. Messages will be displayed around the gallery, telling Mary to go back and stay with them. She will ignore this and continue her path. Mary then finds the Fabricated World painting and thinks she would get out that way. However, it's said that she needed to take the place of someone else, but she did not do so. When Mary jumps into the painting, she'll see that no one is in the gallery. When she finds the entrance to the art gallery, she would find that it's locked. Mary now finds herself trapped inside the real art gallery. Messages would appear on the walls saying that Mary needs to go back and stay inside. After a while, the screen will get dimmer, the windows will start to leak red paint, and messages will appear, saying that there is no going back now and that she doesn't belong here because her heart is fabricated. Mary asks if someone is there writing them and takes out her palette knife for protection as the screen gets dimmer and dimmer. When Mary wanders around the gallery, she will say that she's scared and asks for help. When she reaches the reception desk again, a picture of Mary, dead, will appear where the sign is, above the reception desk. Mary will wonder if that is her, but she leaves it for now, as she needs to get out of the art gallery. The screen will continue to dim until it's pitch black and will stay that way to the end. Mary cannot see anything and starts to ask why she is the only person in here. Mary will start to cry and ask for Ib to help her since she's lonely. When that fails, she'll shout for Garry's help instead, even when it was thought that she didn't trust him. Mary will soon hear footsteps and say nothing for a while. After that, Mary can be seen saying ".....father.....!" The screen will then display the name of the ending. Trivia *If the player checks the inventory while the gallery dims, Mary's inventory will be covered in blue crayon, and Mary will look terrified. Category:Endings Category:Bonus Endings Category:Guides